Brave Frontier FORG(Forge)
by ortizale317
Summary: Summoned by a glowing deity, four randomly picked heroes are chosen from different timelines in order to participate in a worlld shaken adventure
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue** : The Moment Before It All_

 _"I don't understand" said a female voice_

"what's there to not understand?" said a voice that only the female could hear

"Why not use summons from our world?

"Because beings from our world can only stay matiarialize for short time"

 _"Are you sure that this trash will summon these so called chosen ones?" Said the female voice as she pointed at four things_

 _A piece from a horned helmet..._

 _A trinket that loos like a mini sword..._

 _A quarter of what looks to be a bird mask..._

 _And a raggedy looking bandana..._

"Fear not Titith, for this trick was mentioned to me by a fellow traveling mage..."

* * *

 _"Uggh... gosh"_ said a mysterious boy wearing a monks robes and has a long shinjuku staff and blade who was laying on the hard ground

 _"I wondered what hit me?...I feel so dizzy" he said as he felt a minor migraine that affects him giving him a slight headache. He got up but look and realized he surrounded by sight of pitch black_

 _"Oh man" he said nervously"Where am I, I can't see a thing" he said as he now feels worried about possibly spending a lifetime in the dark. He started to pace a lot and talk to himself for about five minutes until..._

 _"Please stop pacing your starting to make me feel nervous." Said a new voice_

 _The boy looked up in shock and try to see where the voice is coming from_

 _"Umm... Where are you?"_

 _"Right below you"_

 _"What?" The boy then looked at his feet and saw a cat with a red bandana abd a tail bent like the number three._

 _"What. The. Heck..." he said as he looked at the cat with wide eyes._

 _"Hello, My name is Sissel, and I am your friendly run of the mill ghost cat, at your service" he said and stood at his cute bipedal legs and did a bow at humor_

 _He looked at the cat but then he realized that he had a chance to talk to someone._

 _"Oh yes, hey there, My name is...uhh?"_

 _"Well?"_

 _"It's uggh ...wow...A..A..."_

 _"How could you forget your name, Ashura?, I figured that the son of the first shinobi would remember his own name" he said sarcasticly_

 _"Ashura...That's an odd name?"_

 _"It should, in old written texts found in the old archives it means a tetramanded monster with three faces"_

 _"Wow, that sounds very scary" he said in a sweatdrop "Are you sure that's my name"_

 _"I believe so, your name is written in those rags of yours"_ _He said "And no I didn't look in your clothes, you just told me before you slept"_

 _"What?" He said as he checked these old torn clothes then realized something "Wait a minute, if you knew me, why did you introduce yourself...Did you knee I would forget things?!"_

 _"Nope, I just met you a moment before you lost them"_

 _He looked at him long and hard..."Oh well that makes sense" he said as he was now cool and done with the subject_

 _Sissel looked at him suprised "your over that so easily?...well okay, so now I suppose why I should ask about why your here since no one else will."_

Just then, a glowing green light suddenly appeared before the two characters.

"Oh nevermind, maybe that thing has some answers" said the cat

 **I am Lucius...**

 **The god of this Gate**

 **I have been waiting**

 **for the day of**

 **your arrival...**

( _huh? First a ghost cat and now a glowing ball of light claiming to be a god? Which next?)_ he thought in a nervous tone while Sissel looks interested as he experiences of a ghost visiting an amnesiac and a ghost cat

 **Chosen one...**

 **What is your name?**

"Well it's Ashura" he said in a nervous tone while Sissel looks interested as he experiences of a ghost visiting an amnesiac and a ghost cat

 **Ashura**

 **Beyond this gate...**

 **A new source of power**

 **Awaits you...**

There await four glowing orbs that have four different colors "I'm guessing these orbs could reflect on your personality, the yellow could be justice seeking, the red reveals a fiery passionate heart, the blue, looks to be soul seaching, and the green looks like there's hope" he said as he attempted to help him pick

"Well I guess that I should not be picky" he said as he picked the yellow one as it reminded him of the stars in the sky and something else but he can't remember.

"Wait a minute who says I can't pick just one?" He said as he touched the other three orbs

Suddenly the other three glowing orbs glowed even more bright and shot up into the sky

"Umm I don't think you were supposed to touch those..." said the cat

 **You must go**

 **Make that power yours**

 **And use it to bring peace to the world...**

Suddenly a bright white flash blinded the two away, and next thing they knew everything turned white

* * *

" _Ashura"_

 _(Huh? Is someone calling my name?)_

"Ashura"

 _(Weird I don't recognize the voice, maybe part of a dream? )_

 **"HEY ASHURA!"**

This forces him to stir in his sleep a lot until he slowly opens up his eyes and he awakens to see an open green plain with grass and some dirt making a path like road leading to other routes. But what suprises him is that there is a young girl that looks about his age comically shaken and screaming at his face

"Come on...WAKE UP ALREADY!" Said that voice of a loud girl with bright blue hair witg colorful split ends, where fairy like clothing with a golden belt, and a flower headband

Flustered over the close contact, he took a step back "Woah what?! Who are you?"

She look at him puzzled and a bit annoyed "Hmmm... Me? I'm Can't you guide you tell?! Didn't you hear from lord Lucius Hmmph..."

 _(Uuhh No he didn't but feel afraid to tell her)_ Oh I'm sorry so what is your name?"

"She regained her compsure and had her happy mood again "Im the godess Titith. I've been assigned to as your guide to help you."

"What really? So as a question,where are you going to guide me?"

"Huh? Guide you where? Through Grand Gaia, of course! My my, for someone who has the power to enter the Gate, You're pretty clueless aren't you?"

"Wha hey! That was uncalled for..." he said and the mumbled that last part

"At any rate we first need to get across this field, We can talk more later." She said like she is not playing around. But then she suddenly stopped

"Wh-What's that?" She said as she sensed something coming, then out of nowhere a purple light appeared bringing fourth a small green monster with a cute smile

"Look Outt! I-Its a monster! Quick, do something, summon your units!"

"My What?!"

( _I believe she means summoning monsters like that creature)_ came the thought from a familiar cat

( _Sissel?)_ He though and now understood

And then he looked at Titith "Yeaaah I don't know how..."

"Your a summoner aren't you?! Just concentrate!" She yells at him like he was some idiot

"Okay! I could at least try." He said and focused some power and glowed a bit and the out of nowhere

Monsters like the green creature showed up only there yellow and red but what made things interesting was thst he summoned a male with spikey red hair.

"Phew...That's right...That's how it's done...Wait, how did you manage to summon Fencer Vargas?!"

"So that's who that is? I'm not really sure."

She then shook her head "No matter! Quick, attack now before it attacks us!"

"Right, okay every attack it!" He commanded as then he summonings struck against them . The yellow monster attacked first, then the red, and finally the spirit Vargas took a leap and ended it in one slash. And then the monster faded away like a ghost after it's defeat.

"Wow, Perfect! Good thing you had me teach you, right? She said

But Ashura looks at her with a WTHey face but she noticed "What's with that face?, Forget it let's go!" She said and they went too feet and saw a green and yellow monster.

"There's more...which should we attack first...Let's get the one at the back" she said so Ashura let Vargas point at the green monster and he and the red attacked creating a spark combo which destroyed it easily.

"All right, last one, let's do it" she said

( _funny considering I'm doing this more_ ) and he ordered Vargas to slice the final monster then a tresure chest appeared

"A treasure chest?" He questioned

"Alright, go ahead and open it, I wonder what's inside?" She wondered and they both open the chest, which reveals blue orbs

( _Oh I get it, this stuff is karma, a friend of mine told me this stiff, you better keep it around for it could be useful_ ) The Sissel thought then Ashura took the reward out of the chest

While Titith said " Treasure Chests contain many different things but be careful as they sometimes cobtain numerous monsters, too!"

Then Ashura heard something

Buzzing in his head

*Warning* *Warning* *Warning*

Then a giant version of the green monster appeared with a bushy mustache made literally of bushes while wearing a crown.

"Wow it looks like a bigger version of that monster" Ashura said

"It looks like we've encountered a boss. This won't be easy, you'd better prepare yourself! " she said as she took some steps back

So they three summonings attacked it with the fencer as a big blow causing the big boss to big almost incapacitated, but it recovered, and struck back causing the summonings to take a step back.

"At this rate your unit will be knocked out."

( _Eow she must have little faith in them does she?_ ) he thought

It's good to have recovery items for such situations" she said

"Um actually I think they can actually..." he was interrupted as she gave him a healing item called cure.

*sigh* "Okay" he said as he used his item on one of his injured summonings. "Yay you restored there health, now ho out there and win!" She said in a super excited way

"Heh she's cheerful" he said in a smile

"You heard her everyone" he said as he shouted and Vargas nodded and he and the summonings attacked destroying the boss which now fades and leaves behind a glowing orb

"Okay Titith It's..." he said but sees that she already went on ahead "oh"

(Well nows the perfect time to tell you about fusing units to increase your strength )

* * *

"Hey, You! Do you know how long I've been waiting here?!" She said yelling at her ears

"Oww jeez sorry I was figuring out on how to fuse my units" he said as he tried to explain the situation

She then looks at Vargas whos listening at the event but she sees some increased power

"Wow! Looks like you've alreasy fusedsome if your units am I right?"

"Yes I just said..."

They do look stronger!" she said happily but she interrupted him. But then she looked at him and had a serious face, "But the path ahead is truly a long one. Don't forget to strengthen your units, your enemies will grow stronger from here on out." She said in a serious tone

"Right"

" Well then let's continue with the fundimentals if the battle, ready? lets make our way into the grasslands!

* * *

An hour has passed and Titith taught Ashura that some units has elemental traits so one could be stronger or weaker against the enemy. And learned first hand by fighting a skeleton creature as a boss.

( _Flashback half an hour ago)_

whike facing a triple threat of monsters plus a skeleton boss. Titith had an idea,

"Looks like your special move. Brave Burst."

"Brave Burst?"

 _(It's when you build up all you energy into one of your units for thete special technique)_ thought the cat

"That's nice, but I'm not sure if I can build up that much energy." He said showing hints of exaustion

"Sometimes a monster can leak out energy for us to drain" he looks suprised as sge said that

And made an enchantment "BATTLE CRYSTAL KISS!" As she made akissing pose and a wave of energy to Ashura and and his summons and now they feel recharged

(Woah ) thought Ashura

"Pretty amazing tight, now you can use you brave burst"

He looked confident now" right Vargas use your brave burst!"

He nodded as he charged at the monster boss, the a jump and shouted "FLARE RIDE!" And summons a fiery explosion

 _(flashback end )_

"Well it looks like there's nothing for me to teach you."

(Odd Sissels been acting more of a teaching ) he said with a hidden deadpan face

"Why don't you try getting out of the grasslands by yourself?"

He then looks suprised "Your just going to leave me here?"

She nods casually and starts to float away into the sky "I'll come see again once you've made to the cave beyond the grasslands!"

"This isn't a proper resson you know?"

But sure to strengthen yo before then! You can do it Ashura!" She said and the next thing the boy and cat knee she was already miles away.

He then put his hands on his hips and pouted "Well that was rude, but at least she now has faith in me"

(Heh, faith he says) thought the cat as he assumed that she didn't want herself to get hurt

Then suddenly the ground shakes "What the?!/(huh?!)They both thought then a white flash blinded then again

When his eyes recovered he sees something very peculiar, three laying bodies.

One looks like a boy with spikey silver hair, that wear, earrings, blue shirt, black jacket with a fur collar, white pants and dark shoes with a necklace wearing a big sword strapped to his back. The second was a armored individual with a horned helmut, and red lines and the armor was wuite bulky, he couldn't tell it it was a boy or girl in there and has giant swird on the hand. The third was an adult make with white tatoo markings, long black hair tied like a pony tail, dressed in blue robes with black leggings, but is wearing a golden bird like mask that only cover his eyes and nose.

 _(Huh, laying bodies)_

Ashura without a second thought "Quick let's check on them!" He said as he ran towards them he checked on the silver haired teen first, "are they dead?"

(No, I hear pulses) said the cat as he checked

"I hear one coming from this guy too..."he got interrupted as he heard a sound coming from the boy as an object fell from the unconscious boys pockets...a glowing orb. An Ashura picks it up. "An orb but it's green orb. But This doesn't make sense am I supposed to be the chosen one?"

(Maybe you not the only chosen one)

What are you say..." "AAAHHH!" "AAAHHH!"

The silver boy woke up screaming and scaring Ashura leading to

*bop*

"Oww!" Said the shiny haired boy he said with a small bump in his head

"Don't Scare people like that you could have given me a freaken ulcer!"

And then suddenly while Ashura and the other guy were distracted

*wham*

*smack*

"ARE YOU THE TWO IDIOT BANSHEES THAT WOKE ME FROM ME NAP!" Said the armored individual who was now awake

"Oow/Ouch..." said the two as the both face planted on the ground

"I see you awake uhh armored...person"

*tch*

(Wow this character is charming ) the cat thought sarcasticly

"Now now settle down" said a new voice and Sissel looked at the last person awake which caught the attention of the other three

(Wha?, I didn't even hear him move)

"We don't we stop bickering and have a talk." Said the masked man

"Don't confuse me as one who bickers " said the armored one

"UUmm...okay" said the silver haired teen

"Or course" Said Ashura

"Good now first things first, your armored one" he said as he pointed his finger at her

"What the hell do you want?" The knight said rudely

"Please remove your helmet so we know that you can listen."

"Why don't you take off that ugly mask then I'll see?" The knight counterm argued

"Very well, he said as he removed it revealing a calm face of a man who looks to be 28 or 30 "Now for you"

"Hmmph I'll remove it...but not because you asked" the knight said and took off the hemlet. It reveals the face of a young doll faced girl with green eyes and spikey light blond hair in pony tail.

"Wha?/you are a woman?" Said the two boys

That caused her to ticked and her eyes to sharpen and threw a big rock at them

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME A WOMAN!" She shouted as the rock shot in the air while. Ashura dodged it, unfortunately the other guy took it head on "Guahh!"

"Hey I said settle down" said the pony tailed man strenly" We don't we introduce Ourselves by likes and dislikes and hobbies" he said as he stood up. "My name is Yasha it is a pleasure to make your acquaince and I prefer wolves and training, but resent, rudeness and stubborness and my hobby to to observe and to seek"

"And pray tell what is it you seek" said the blond

"Maybe another time" he said which made her a bit peeved "next you "Yasha said pointing at the silver haired boy

"Oh me...well my names Haru, Haru Glory, I like my sword and making friends but dislike tyrants or those that harm what I care about, and my hobbies, are fishing, and walking"

"And on to this knight" Yasha said

"You'll have to earn the right to know my name or figure it out, just call me the Saber of red, and what I like is none of your concern, and what I dislike is being told what to do,...and what not to do. My hobbies are slicing heads off my enemies, that is all your getting from me"

"On Now finally the one who found us"

"Okay, Well my name is Ashura" he said but he stoped as he saw Yasha stiffen up

"Um are you okay Yasha" he then looked

"Wha umm, of course continue"

"Uhmm...well my likes relaxing and a good battle, while a dislike my be terrorism or dangerous monsters. My hobby right now is adventuring I guess" he said but then remembered on why he was here.

"Oh right, I was supposed to travel out of the grasslands" he said as he instantly stood up...but then he just had an idea "Hey guys since we're all here and don't have plans, why don't we check out this place, I was here for a bit and there are some monsters and a great view to behold and maybe a village to rest in you guys want to join me?"

(Huh?) Thought Sissel

"I guess I will take up you offer" said Yasha

"Sure that would be nice!" Said Haru

"Well Saber" Ashura said to her while she stood not looking at him and thinking abd decided and walked towards him and gave him a stern look

"I will only try this because I have nothing to think of for the moment and to rest my feet" Saber said and walked passed him and so did the other two

*sigh* "Good enough for me" Ashura said as he raised his arms up in defeat

"Hey Ashura are you coming or what?" Haru said

Suddenly he just realized he made a group for only five minutes and he was already falling behind "U-Uh yeah Hey wait up!" He said as he followed them

 **Brave Frontier: F.O.R.G**

 **(Opening Theme: Colors by Flow)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:** Day 1 Start of an Adventure

 **(Opening Theme Colors by Flow )**

As the four characters walked to village enterance they noticed that Vargas vanished from the sight. Sissel quoted that summonings can only stay for a limited time before returning to the spirit world.

"Are we there yet?" Said Saber of Red in a slightly irradiated tone

"Almost " said Ashura the whispers to Sissel "Psst are we there yet? I don't know how much longer she could keep her temper"

( _Well guessing by the familiar trees I've witnessed and the the sign we passed I'd say..._ )

"Is that it?" Questioned Yasha He said as he pointed to a sign leading to a town like enterance small.

( _Oh yes, Now Ashura I'll age tell them*whisper*)_

 _(Why are you whispering, no one can hear you anyway ) he whisper_

 _(I forget sometimes)_

"Okay! Everyone this is the village of Elgaia the..."

"The village of the venturer" Haru interruptedsurrounded by few houses and buildings. It was between a huge desert like mountain and on the other side holds a creek. "Don't now worry I know this is my home town."

They looked suprised "Convient but peculiar didn't you warp with all of his?"

He had to think "Yeah but I don't even remember much about it." He said in innocence.

They hear some foot steps and noticed a male dressed in blue armor in blue hair with a friendly smile "Oh Haru welcome back. I have some news ."

"Hi Karl what is it?" Haru said

"Another powerful demon has appeared in Morgan..."

"Again?"

Karl nods"The summoners hall has decided once again to assemble a demon slayer sqaud." He said

Yasha thinks ( _there are demons in this world as well?)_

While Saber of Red thinks ( _vile demons in this world huh?)_ She then smirks at the sheer thought of getting the opportunity to fight more opponents

"And it looks like I am among it's members." He said as he sounds like he's going to be away for awhile. "Seems like it's going to be a long expedition." He said while Saber of Red gets jealous at his job.

"So before I go this is for you, This treasure of Grand Gaia." He says as he hands Haru about 5 rainbow colored gems the others looked intrigued by this

"You you can summon yourself a strong unit, here I'll show you how."

* * *

"When summoning, you can't choose what you get, but you will sometimes get stronger units." Karl said

"Okay" Haru said as he uses about 5 gems to focus on the power of grand gaia and a summoning circle appears, there by forming a golden door which opens and a person comes out.

"You need my help? " I'll help if you do. That's why I came to you." Says this new summoning. She has red hair with a hemlet and armor with a sword

"So this is my first summoning," Haru said in awe"but who is she?"

Ashura then noticed his pocket glow and he looked at it and found a book called summoning unit guide

Most of it was blank but some pages had pictures of Vargas, the monster he faced, now this lady.

"Hi guys I found this book on summonings, maybe it could tell who it is" he said as the leaned to him and read it

Drake Cheif Aisha

"Nice to meet you Aisha " Yasha said

"I hope we can help each other out in the future" Ashura said

"I would like that fellow ally"

"Well then, looks like it's time for us to part ways. And although I may be a demon slayer now, I Wouldn't be suprised if all of you are recuited into the Summoner Army in the future as well."

"Hmph why wouldn't we?" Saber of Red scoffed

"A heh thanks" Ashura said

"Our battlegrounds may differ, but our objective is the same. To protect this world!" He shouted despite everyone being in the same room making them sweat drop. "So get stronger, Haru, friends, should the day come when we find ourselves fighting the same enemy. I want us to have each other's back..." he said with faith "So I bid you farewell..." he said as he walks out of the house

Haru looks back to Aisha "So there's no battles today byt let's hope for the best"

"Alright then I'll see you when I'm needed" she said as she vanished for now

"So that everyone was a summoning, want to get something to eat" Haru said

"I would try something you would make " Yasha humbly said

"Yeah sure" Ashura said

"Better not be terrible " Saber of Red said rudely

"Great I'll just get my sister " he said

"You have a sister? "Ashura questions

"Two actually, my older sister Cat lives a town away while my little sister lives in the attic studying with her teacher"

"Oh will we neet her soon?" Ashura said

"Why not now?" Haru said smiling and calls out upstairs "HEY GRAY WE HAVE GUESTS!" He yelled to get her attention from the attic

All they heard was a quiet

"~ _Okay_ ~"

Then they heard some gentle footsteps they look at the door leading upstairs revealing a small girl with a black hood with glowing blue eyes

Some of them had thoughts about her but saber bluntly said "Why is she wearing a hood indoors?"

"Oh that's some habit she picked up from her mentor... even though he doesn't wear one..." he said with an awkward smile "Hey Gray, why don't you try removing your hood for awhile?"

She stops to think for a bit but shakes her head a bit "please" he begs and the she stops for another minute

*sigh *

She nods

She removes her hood Which shocks most if them

She looks exactly like saber of red but with silver hair and blue eyes

"What the..."Ashura said

"Goodness" Yasha interrupted

Saber of Red was in shock until her mind came back in place "Why is there an imposter here?"

"Excuse me "Gray said

"YOU HEARD ME WHY DO YOU LOOK EXACTLY LIKE ME!" She said as she summoned her sword

Ashura and Haru reacted and dogpiled on her While Yasha grabs her sword and threw it out the window. Gray looked suprised at the sudden rough housing

"Saber stop it she's not a poser!"Ashura reasoned

"Stop please that's my sister!"

"And Why does she's look like me?!"

 _(look like her, what is she taliking about )Gray thought_ then she takes a closer look at her from a safe distance, when she looked at sabers comically angry face she looked shocked to see a polar opposite doppelganger at her own home.

"I don't know!" He said struggling to keep her down

"And how come you never noticed that they look alike?" Yasha questioned

He blinked "It never came to thought..."he said with a blunt face and was slugged hard by saber

*Gwaah!*

The fight continued on while haru was stuck on a wall after that punch leaving Gray to watch and leave "I knew I shouldn't have taken off my hood". She said as she put it back on.

* * *

After over an hour of fighting they noticed that Gray left the house for a bit. Eventually Saber of Red calmed down. And sat in a corner

Gray left a note saying she was at the library and be back in a few hours.

"Are you sure it's okay to stay here Haru?" Ashura said

"We wouldn't want to intrude" Yasha said

"It's no problem anyway we've got extra rooms for each of you" he offered "In fact how about I show you the rooms like a tour"

"Okay" Ashura said while Yasha nodded

"You cooled down Saber "

"I'm always cool!" She said as she point her thumb at herself. "But I do seem tired...Just take me to my new quarters already." she rushed

"Just promise not to pick a fight with my sister again."

"She started it!"

"How?" Yasha questioned

"She display that replica of a face Yasha! " She said making them deadpan at her reasoning.

He sighs "Whatever let's just bring you guys to your rooms"

* * *

At a later point of the day leading to night time, Ashura just lays down on a guest bed with an open window

*Yawns *

( _Tired Ashura?_ ) says the voice of a familiar ghost cat

"Almost but after all that I feel less tired for some reason"

( _Maybe it has something to do with you getting stronger_ )

"I got stronger? But I barely did much, less pull a punch" he said

( _True but you summoned a legendary hero Vargas, he is one of the six legendary heroes known to Grand Gaia )_

He looks suprised "That great huh?, I kinda thought people like him dressed more epic like"

( _Looks can be deceiving but what you saw was his first form, with hard work and training, your spirit can also get strong to the point where he can transform._ )

"What really? can the same go for Haru's sumoning as well?"

( _Yup, leveling transformation works for many spirits some have about three while powerful spirits can level up to the point of deity...maybe even higher_ )

"Wow, maybe Vargas can have the power to do the same.

( _Maybe, there are possibilities for him but that's for time to tell_ )

He had some thought about it, and he had a lot of training to do but decided to change the subject "So what are the other five spirits?"

( _well there's a lightning user named Eze, an ice swordswoman named Selina, an earth lancer named Lance, a holy knight name Arto, and a black knight named Magress, and each of them are very powerful and are as strong as Vargas_ )

"That's interesting, they must have been really interesting back in there time"

( _Oh they were, why else do you think that they were legendary_ )

"Heh you make a great point there Sissel "he said as he yawns again "Welp, I guess I'm tired enough to sleep now" he said as he covers himself with his blanket "Night Sissel "

(Good night Ashura) he said as he watched him fall into slumber he looks at the moon rising. He just noticed that the moon has gone golden and to add to it's beauty gentle wind is heard while the light shines over his location

( _I get you the old tall man suggested Ashura, but why pardon three more chosen ones?)_

* * *

In the morning, the group finally got some rest after yesterday, they felt really well rested and ready to set out for a quest.

Eventually Ashura explained about why most of them arrived in this new world. But how Haru and co already arrived in the past was still a mystery

For there reactions:

* * *

 **flashback**

 _"So your saying we've been picked from different world's " Yasha said "I don't see why" he said as he had doubts_

"That doesn't make sense I've been here after my family landed here after a storm six years back" Haru said

"I don't believe this, and I've witnessed other times" Saber of Red asked

"Look I know it's hard to believe but it's the truth " Ashura said as he was waiting for them to process this

 _"...And you said this goddess Titith sent you here later involving us?...Why?" Yasha questioned_

 _"She didn't say, but it looked like she was concerned. Maybe she needs help. Plus I'm a little curious about my task, who knows maybe you guys are connected." Then he asked for so something hard "Maybe you guys could come with me to this errand and see what she has for us_

 _There answers:_

 _"Sure I'd be glad to help your out" Haru asked_

 _"If your in distress, don't hesitate to ask for assistance" Yasha said_

 _"Not buying this " saber said that got there attention "But this goddess is some major deal right? "_

 _"Her skills looked real" Ashura answered_

 _"I'll accompany you lot then, just to see if she's the real deal" Saber of Red said_

* * *

They noticed that Gray made another note visiting a bakery half an hour away.

They said that the goddesses would be waiting right outside the grasslands so that's where there going

They stopped and noticed that they run into some slime monsters

"What are these monstrosities?!" Saber shouted

"There the common monsters of the area" Ashura said

"You should see the glowy kings, there big!" Haru said as everyone took out their weapons and struck

Yasha was taking out a bunch of slime creatures with just two tiny knives, and with each slash two more slashes follow.

Haru jumps and takes out his big sword the ten commandments a magical broad sword with a musical note on the front. He lands on the monsters causing a crash defeating his hoard.

"Finally some action!" Saber of Red yealls and takes out her clarent blade a silver line sword with crimson red lines and starts to hack away a bunch of monsters like a baseball player.

Ashura, out of instinct takes out his blade and swiftly slashes a monster or two away from his path. He noticed this a little weird but brushed it off and kept going

The hord was at least 10 slime monsters but were easily defeated, though the group had some slime on their clothes.

" Ugh nasty " Ashura said

" How dare they dirty my armor " Saber of Red complained

"well at least we took care of all the monsters in the area" Haru said

*thump*

they heard a bunch of jumping noises and suddenly saw a giant king glowy monster jump out of the forest.

 **/Warning /Warning/ Warining!/**

"Wow you weren't kidding about the size" Ashura said to Haru

"Seriously! The pests just keep getting bigger" Saber of red said as she prepared her blade again At her new target

"Look the sooner we beat the white thing, sooner we can se crossover the grasslands" Yasha said and jumped at it, making a swift kick knocking it back.

Saber made a spiral like slash at it causing a major cut

Before the monster could form, Haru jump and made a splashed sound as he whacked the slime in the face like a piñata.

Suddenly Ashura felt another urge of instinct and suddenly glowed his hands he then pumped his fist out with a "HA!"

Which forced the earth to pop out a small pillar that shot through like lighting and pierced through the monster. It made a hole through it and it started to fade away with a new chest in it's place. They looked suprised "You can do other earth magic" Haru said

"Um I guess so"

"What a coincidence, My little sister can do earth magic too" unknown to them saber hot a bit peeved at mentioning Gray again

"I should have known you might be a caster type " Saber of Red said

He looked confused "Because of the staff like cane?"

She shook her head " No, your ridiculous outfit gave it away" she mocked

He'd be a little hurt at that comment if part of the outfit didn't look like a dress.

"Another chest?" Ashura said

( _Did you forget that Titith explained that monsters carry treasure chests?_ ) The cat said in his mind

(Heh only a little) he thought to Sissel

"At least there's an award out of it" Saber said As she opened it revealing coins and ingredients for herbs

Haru looks and finds something important "Wow! Hey guys I found another gem"

"That will be very useful for our quest" Yasha said As he said with his arms crossed.

"It's very useful, besides summoning, they can be used for many uses, like increasing your item stock, help add more units (summonings), and you can even resurrect a party group if you use them quickly"

"There that worthy? "Saber of Red said intrigued

"Yeah but if your planning to save your group with these, you have to be quick or else they don't help much." Haru said seriously

"Then we'll just have to be careful so we won't waste it" Ashura simply answered "Now we should continue" he said as they followed him As they took a long way into the forest.

It took awhile but they finally made it out of the forest that exists the grasslands.

"There appears to be a cave at out path"

"It could be our way in" Haru suggested

"You sure it looks like there's something off in there, plus it looks really hot in there" Saber said with a bit of complaint

"Only one way to find out, let's check it out" Ashura said as they continued into the mysterious Cave of Flames.

* * *

Meanwhile where Gray was heading for,

She chose to escape her home for awhile, knowing she hadn't local seen the last of that mysterious girl that mirrored her reflectiom

She chose to reside at the library at Elgaia which was big enough to handle fifty people

She starts to pace around while waiting for her mentor

"I was warned of this..." she mumbled

"Warned of what?" A voice came from behind her and turns around

She sees her mentor with long black hair wrinkled hollow eyes and a fancy suit

"Please keep your hood on when your around me...it reminds me of...never mind why have you called me at this time..."

Gray knew he had memories from where he came from or when he came from but she had no time to think of it "I come with odd news, there is a woman who looks eexactly like me"

This made the man looked really worried, "what were her features?"

"She had my physical features but the only difference was blond hair green eyes..."

The mentor looked shocked

"With red armor"

He felt relieved again he thought a certain knight would have come back but this was red armor.

But he had doubts, and. Had to think incase if she...or someone worse from her family came back from the dead.

"Listen it's about time I should tell you more about your heritage" answered the tall man

"What else could be more interesting then king arthur?" Gray questioned

"...her descendants..."

This makes Gray lift her eyebrow


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Steaming Hot Cave of Flames**

 **(Ost opening Flow Colors)**

As soon as they entered the cave, they soon noticed the very hot temperature that was slowly causing waves of heat on our party

"Gosh when did it get so hot?" Ashura said as he slowly started to sweat

( _even as a ghost I still feel a bit warm)_ Sissel spoke in Ashura's mind

"It must be the lava flow here, most of the tunnels probably lead to a far volcano somewhere" Yasha theorized

"Heh, Never pictured someone like you would be like some know it all" Saber of Red said rudely as the heat was bothering her a bit

"Don't worry" Haru said, "The sooner we find the goddess, the sooner we can leave the cave" he he said with reason

"Wait, I think I see someone over there" Ashura spotted seeing someone sitting and sweating a lot...and complaining a lot," Oh wait it's Titith! "

"That's the goddesses "Yasha questioned with one turned eyebrow

"Tch, I expected more..." Saber said in disappointment

"Come on, let's go Make a first impression" Haru said

* * *

"Its so hot! I wanna go home! This is unbearable!" Said Titith as she was boiling on almost literally on a real heat rock

"Hello there!" Said a silver haired boy

"Eh?" She said as she looked at about three strangers but also at a familiar face "Oh!" She found him "Ashura!"

"Hey your late! What you've been up to?!" She yelled as she walked toward him but finally notices them

"Well I..."

"How could you keep me in this steaming hot cave?!" She interrupted him

"Well it took a while to..."

"I'm beginning to worry about our journey..." she mumbled she then finally noticed his companions "And who are they? Your summonings"

"Far from it actually, there here as backup and were also summoned the same way I did

"Yup so we kinda agreed to ask for some answers" Haru said awkwardly due to meeting a goddesses for the first time

She looked a bit suprised but then looked back ( _Three more chosen ones?!")_

 _She realized her boss couldn't have summoned them all at once, but the she realized something, she remembered the old man who was carrying junk (I wonder if that weird old man had something to do with it_ )

To prove her theory, she notces that the group are wearing the exact items used for the summoning

"Yeah so could you please explain why we were summoned in the first place?" Ashura requested

"Well I did promise I'd tell you more about exactly what's going on..."

"Uh huh" he nods

"This is serious, so listen close, OK? And that goes for the rest of you..." She sounds like she won't repeat herself so they nod at her reply

.

.

.

"Grand Gaia is in midst of a great crisis..." she replied which made them look serious and suprised

"What kind of crisis might I add?" Intrigued Yasha

"The reason is that among the powerful gods watching over us, some have been consumed by evil."

"Powerful dark gods..." said a confused Saber

"In defiance of Holy Emperor Karna Masta, they now wreck havoc." Which made them realize there are also gods that rebel as well"Among these evil forces, the few who posses the most exceptional powers are known as...

The four fallen gods"

"Fallen gods...like a fallen angel?" Haru questioned

"Worse..."Titith spoke "They used to be high ranking gods...But nowthey are trying to take Grand Gaia for themselves." She answered in a sad way

"Seriously?" Saber said due to now thinking how idiotic a deity can be And it makes her so irritated that she wants to hit something...

*whack*

"Ow! Why'd you hit me" Haru complained as he held the bump on his head

"I saw a measly fly" Saber lied

...Or hit someone

"As I was saying The four fallen gods have not only make monsters and spirits their subordinates, ...they've also used their powers to munipuate the legendary heroes of Grand Gaia." Titith continued

( _Would that include Vargas as well_ ) Ashura thought in worry

"If we don't stop them, Grand Gaia will be destroyed..." she warns them with no hint of lie what so ever

This shocks each of them, the living rock there literally standing on either turned into a actual battle field or blown to pieces, and no one wants either option

( _Sissel...did you know about this?_ )

(Sorry this is shocking news to me as well) Sissel spoke

"Even the holy emperor Karna Masta along with the other gods...can only hold them back for so long" she now sounds more worried "That is way Lord Lucius opened the Gate leading to this world." She answered

"He is seeking to borrow your powers "

They looked suprised because why them of all people

"I knew I was special " except Saber with a smirk who feels needed for once

"This is way only the chosen ones can see the gate." She says as she opens a golden gate for them

"Lord Lucius has high hopes for you." She looks like she's looking for help

"Well this seems so sudden, but I hope that I can help as much as I can!" Ashura replied

"Me too, I can't let this go if I can do something about it" Haru suggested

"Titith from my time, I've met some dangerous deities and if I can, I'll do my best not to let history repeat himself" Yasha answered

"These gods sound like something major deal right...I'll join as well, so I can dare down at these so called gods!" Saber shouted with excitement

She looks up "Great! So I'm expecting you not to let us down, Ashura!" She now switches her personality to a cheerful one

( _Talk about bipolar_ ) Sissel mumbled

"With that being said, Your first Target will be one of the four fallen gods...the god of creation Maxwell! " She mentioned the first god they need to face

"Maxwell huh?" Ashura wondered

"I don't freaking care about his name, justtell me where he is so I can bash his skull already!" Saber said impatiently

"Maxwell has taken over St Lamia. Once a sacred land, it is now his stronghold" she mentioned the location of where he now resides "From where we are in Mistral, you must venture beyond Morgan to get there." She explains

"It's quite a long way to go, but I'm sure you'll be alright!" She says with faith in them "Let's take it step by step until you pick up the ropes of being a summoner!"

"First, in order to get to Morgan we'll need to head for the Tower of Mistral." She says now knowing where to go for awhile, There's a path "To do so, We'll need to make it through the Cave of Flames."

"It is rumored that this cave is infested with ferocious beasts" She warns them " But still you should be fine!" She said bluntly

"Are you sure you are concerned..."Ashura mumbles to himself

"Argh! I can't take anymore of this heat!" She now complains out of nowhere "I'm gonna go back for a shower. You take care and go on ahead!" She yells as she ran to the floating door

But before she left, to the door she stopped, "Oh I almost forgot " she said and threw a bracelet to Ashura

"What's this?"

"It's a holy device able to send you anywhere you want, the only problem is that it can only take you places you've already been but I've added a few tweaks and suggested an extra location for you to try bye bye!" She waved and closes the door behind her leaving and the door warps away

"Well at least we now have a quicker way to get back home now" Ashura has admiring the trinket

"We know we just witnessed the whole thing" Saber said "Now quit gawking at it and let's get out of this cave already!" She was in a hurry but who could blame her for staying in this heat for so long

And as they walked futher into the cave they noticed a cat like creature with blond hair and ree eyes bathing in a hot spring

"Hey you shouldn't be here I just heard there are monsters here" Ashura warns the cat thing

But apparently it's humming

"Forget it if it's so carefree then it's obviously been here before" Saber said pushing Ashura forward as the group followed

* * *

As they passed by the found some goblins and red slime creatures so they blew them away with ease.

But so far they keep hiding so they become a little annoying to find so they focus on the tunnels and sides to not get distracted

"Here comes another one"

Hearing the warning Haru sliced another goblin which made it vanish. He tried running to help the others but got surrounded by five more. He got a bit annoyed and is forced to keep slicing the horde.

While Yasha was dodging attacks from a white haired bandit called thief leon with ease. Yasha even stole some poison weapons from the theifs pouch.

While Saber of Red was going toe to toe with warlock liza the fire witch she kept blast larges waves of heat. She then charges toward her and avoids the heat blasts. Saber makes a high jump scaring the witch and grabs her broom while whacking her hard with it knocking her onto the cave wall causing some cracks

This made Saber upset, "Stop blowing heat!"she said as she chopped up the upcoming fire balls

Yasha was done dodging "enough " he spoke and used his legs to trip the thief and punch him down into the ground...hard

As for Ashura he was using his blade to cut and keep away the slimes and king red slime the monsters kept attempting to jump at him so he jump jumped out of the away. He then surrounded them in a giant earth cage and crushed them in an avalanche like style.

"Whew, I think I'm now used to earth power...maybe" to be honest he doesn't know yet

"So is everyone done? " Haru announced

They nod at for his answer

"Now that that cave is cleared let's..."

*crash*

A new opponent jumps out of the hot ground which reveals to be a wild man with long hair andgrey skin with claws

( _oh I read about this guy from the unit guide, his name is beast zegar_ )

Okay, so now he nows the opponent thats preventing them from leaving.

It jumps up on Ashura but Yasha kicked him in the air during them and threw some knives at at

Theis made him reflect the knives with his blade but didn't see saber jump behind and slam her sword down causing an impact

The enemy gets back up and starts to use his fire powers to keep them away

But Haru just then jumps calls out some "EXPLOSION!" He said as his blade started to turn orange and skinny with tattoos

The enemy smirk knowing fire wouldn't hurt him

But Haru knew that and swings it near him on the ground which makes a huge boom which forces him out a few feet away

Leaving Ashura to shoot up a boulder which lands on the opponent which slams and breaks letting them win

Afterwards he looks at Haru's sword "Wow your sword can do that?"

"Yup this sword is very special I call it the Ten Commandments."

"What is that some sort of holy sword" Saber asked

"In a way, It's a magic sword that has ten forms, it's first form was Eisenmentor the regular broad sword. And this recent form is called Explosion it's second form" he explains as he displays the orange blade

"Keep a distance please, the slightest touch on the tip could make it explode." He warned

"Pray tell where did you obtain this sword "Yasha questioned

"Oh, some old guy gave it to me, he was really weird, but also optimistic" Haru then stopped and spotted another gem

"Wow another gem!" He said as he picked it up

"Just like in from that giant slime" Yasha commented "this means that each gem happens after a boss is defeated"

"You know what this means right, We grow wealthy just by beating people up!" Saber said a little excited

"And it's also Convient because we have no jobs" Ashura mentioned

"Yeah, now let's get outta already! " Saber hurried

They nod as they saw the enterance

* * *

As they went out of the cave they ran out as quickly as possible

"Whew finally out of that oven they call a ca..." Haru joked

"Outta my Way!" Saber pushed Haru aside as she took off most of her gear

"It does feel rather pleasant" Yasha said as he felt the flying leaves touch him

"So I guess were in the pathway of Mistral" Ashura

 _(It would seem so, after this ordeal we should take a break)_ _Sissel suggested_

"Alright I'll go ask them" Ashura commented as he walked to his teammates

But he stopped and noticed a snowflake

He looked around and noticed that some snow was around

"Could we be near a moutain?" He said as he walked again

* * *

(Note links to fate hope)

 **Side Story: Ashura and the Coral of the Moon Part 1**

During the night before when started to go to the cave of flames

During his moment of slumber, he was starting to toss and turn a bit, which knocked off his blanket And mumbled things about no studying

Which caused the ghost cat to wake up and notices his trouble

(He must have issues with sleep)

The cat starts to float close to him

(I wonder what it would be like to see his dreams?)

"Maybe we can find out"

A new voice suprised Sissel

He turns his head and sees a blond girl about Ashura's age sitting by the window as the moon shines behind her.

She has long hair that reaches the end of the legs with mini golden wings with the same color as her hair with golden eyes

The cat smiled (It's been awhile V/V)

She nods back As it has been a couple of months since the two have last met. She then takes out a guitar she found and starts to tune it

The cat wondered if she found it in Gray's house since he did see some weird stuff in this house like a fake animal head or a fake skull he thinks...

The angel walks next to Ashura and sits next to him as she gently strokes his head which somehow got him to stop moving

(Now what do you mean I could find out?)

* * *

*snooze*...

*snooze*...

"Mmm...mm...wha?"

Ashura starts to open his eyes to and sits up a bit and rubs his eyes. So he starts to stretch his arms

"That was a good sleep"

He then opened his eyes and noticed someone. He blinked at the surroundings. One, he is outside and two

"EEHHHHHHHHHH!"

...he is apparently on some remote island

"Wha-Wha the...How!" He said as he got up and started to turn some ways

"Where is everyone one?!" He shouted "Oh no did they ditch me?"

He starts to panicked a bit and sees a that is on a ground of sand and sees an area of palmtrees

But the most interesting sight to behold was the moon it self

It was still night time so it was easy to spot it.

It was a full moon tthat was close to see easily but the odd thing that he noticed was that the moon had rings like saturn

He looks at it and strangely he feels slightly calm and forgets his stress

(So beautiful...)

He just starts to sit down and look at it

"I don't know why, But this feels sort of right to me"

 **"It should..."**

A new voice shocks him which makes him turn around to see a angel with a guitar

"Huh? Who are you? "

 **"Oh you can just call me Ge-Ge"** said the angel **"Your probably wondering why I just appeared right?"**

He nods

 **"To be honest this isn't my real body, I'm just loaning an angels to speak with you in person "**

He looked suprised and didn't know what's weirder, mind vontrol or seeing a living angel.

"Then you know why I am here?"

 **"I will be first, how about we play a game"**

"H-Huh? Uh sure what kind of game"

 **"Spot something weird"**

"I don't follow"

 **"You will in a few seconds I spy with my little eye, a tiny man hovering."**

"What, I've seen monsters and goddesses but a tiny man would be a bit..." Ashura was saying but stoppped as he actually saw a little man dress like a futuristic astronaught fly pointing to the other side of the island

 **"If your smart then you know that an oddity such as him should give you some answers"**

Ashura turned back to her and She was gone

 **"It wouldn't hurt to check it out"**

Ashura can't see her but can still hear her

With no other idea, he decided to go after the tiny man, but he walks to follow so he doesn't want to follow him

Ashura walks to follow the speed of the man, so with an opportunity he calls out

"Um, hello?"

This got the tiny man's attention "Oh hello I'm sorry but I have an errand I must attend to"

"That's cool but could you tell me where I am?

Still he wonders what is this place?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Arena and icy lands Egor Snowfield**

 **(Opening theme flow colors)**

While taking a break, the group just relax a bit and look at the snow lands, and the closer they get, the windier it gets. "I don't understand why is there an iceland right outside the fire cave?" Ashura questioned

"How the heck should I know, Everything and everyone is weird to me" Saber of Red gives out a poor answer

Yasha looks around to find an open route but doesn't see much with his superior vision "Ashura, if it's not too much trouble, Maybe we should wait until the storm clears a bit"

Saber of red did not like that answer " Forget that, I ain't waiting more than I have to!" She stomps her feet

While Haru nervously says "I know it's hard saber but I have to Agree with Yasha on this one" he said who was scared but had a sudden thought "Oh I have an idea to pass the time!" He clapped his hands together

"Enlighten us" Yasha commented as he looks at him with an intrigued face

"Maybe it's time Ashura could use that door Titith showed us"

"Why? She said it only goes to places we already went to..." Saber was confused "Wait your not saying were turning back are we?" She sounded annoyed

He looks suprised "Huh no no no!" He waves his hands comically "Remember she gave us a new location, lets check it out for the time being!" He sounded enthusiastic and curious about the new location

"That sounds like a good way to pass the time" Yasha supported

(What do you think Sissel?) Ashura communicates with the ghost cat while he nods (I guess it won't cause any trouble

"Well alright but let's not take too long okay?" Ashura agrees as he activates the device that summons the door that Titith summoned before

"I don't think I can get used to this door just popping up like this" Saber of Red commmented she said as she and the rest go and let Ashura open the large door by the side and as they all went in, the see a bright light as the door closes and vanishes.

* * *

Out of nowhere the door pops open again and opens letting the group walk out and jump back to the solid ground

"So now where are we" Haru asks And they stand on some random town while Yasha looks behind them "Not sure but I have a hunch it's something peculiar "

"What are you saying Yasha " Ashura says as. He and everyone turn and see something suprising as they look a a 50ft foot tall colosseum if not bigger

"A colosseum? I thought those no longer existed? "Saber of Red questioned but brushes off"But who cares, instant entertainment!" She say as she charges "Onward slow men!" She says in a hurry

(That girl has an odd bipolar personality ) Sissel spoke to himself

He then sees saber stop and looks around pissed and irritated "Who said that?!" she Shouted " I could have sworn someone called me a girl?!"

Sissel looks at her with Wide Eyes ( Who did she hear me?! Also Ashura is supposed to?!) Said loudly to himself

"I heard Sissel, maybe it's some kind of defensive thing she developed in her life" Ashura said as he was rubbing his ears from Sissels suprised shout but was impressed that Saber somehow heard it

* * *

They entered inside the colosseum to check out the noise, and some of them got curious, they found themselves inside a hallway that wss suprisingly grand on the inside, "I've been to a few arenas but the details here remind me of those old stadius my master participated in" Yasha commented

"I've seen better workmen ship at a cobblers shop." Saber of Red was unimpressed

"Hey hold on I think I see the enterance" Haru sees the light at the end of the hall as they all walk closer "About time!" Saber shouted as she ran towards it

But what stops them are metal bars behind the way in, "Bars! Seriously" Saber yells "No you know what I'm cutting this down" she said as she takes out her blade "Wait stop why can't without a good reason we'll get in trouble!" Ashura said as he holding her blade down "Unhand me!"

Yasha then speaks "Ashura's right Saber besides if you look closely you can see a match to ease your bordeom"

They look to see some summonings about to fight, but sees a woman in red armor with an angry demeanor

"Challenging me with those inferior skills? Don't make me laugh!...I've always been stronger than you!" Said the superior looking summoner which suprises Haru

"Huh, Seria?" Haru looks at the girl with her summonings while his group looks at him "You know her?" Ashura questioned

"Yeah, she helped protect Elgaia with Karl but rarely stays in the village for long, so we must have stumbled on her hobby" Haru explains to them

"Why don't you go back to being a novice" the group hears the summoners boasting

While Saber looks at her closely "She...looks troublesome..." hinting a dislike to her

Sissel sweat drops, ( _and your not?_ ) which made Saber look around scaring him ( _creepy_ )

They watch her command her spirits as she only needs three against five summonings, her first spirit cchaged through and onocked two away, while her second spirit jumped up and shot the other two...leaving only one enemy. So she signals her last spirit to charge up her brave burst and finish off her opponent.

With a brush of her hair, it's clear that she had one the match without even trying

"Hey how about I introduce you guys to her?" Haru offered while the others complied with a nod, except Saber who looks at the fight ending

"That sounds like a pleasant idea" Yasha supported as the went to Harud path to head out while Saber of Red was eyeing her until she noticed them go..."Hey how dare you leave me behind!"

* * *

As they waited by a nearby bench outdide the colosseum, they decided to wait, and to pass the time, Haru offered to by his group some treats from a nearby snack vender Ashura got an ice pop, Haru got a cookie, Yasha had a bottle of watet, while Saber took beef jerky

Thats when the arenas mic is heard from the arena announcer

"With insurmountable strength, and skill General Seria has won! Please enjoy all other upcoming arens battles!" Said announcer

"So when's this broad suppose to show up?" Saber said as she munches on her meat

"Not too long, she takes a shower right after her battles" Haru answered while she swallowed her bites, "Good cause I want to go in and fight in that arena"

That suprised them a little "But were here for a short time" Yasha reminded

"I know that old man! I know there are gods tougher than this" she yelled at him thinking she was forgetful "I meant after all this."

"You want to try out join in the arena to see whos stronger?" Ashura questioned

"No...well yes, but it's mostly because I can't stand seeing others brag...because that's my job!" She said making him sweatdrop but then the hear foot steps as sees Harus friend show up from the main enterance "Hey Seria"

They got her attention "Huh?" She now looks at the group "Aren't you that little twerp I've been seeing around? What's your name again? Haru yeah?"

"Yup, I'm the guy with a quiet house and these are my friends "Ashura Yasha and Saber"

She looks stoic at his introduction "and what exactly are you doing here?" With a raised eyebrow

Ashura decided to say something for a good impression, Me and my associates visited this arena to pass the time, and my friend here feels like she wants to participate in the arena also, and aa much as that sounds sudden I would like to try out as well for curiosity"

"Huh?" Seria questioned

"Yeah what they said " Haru supported

"You wanna enter the arena?...

Are you out of your mind?!" She suddenly shouted at them which saber took as a threat

"Huh? Did I say something wrong?" Ashura worried

She Marches to them "This is a sacred place where summoners who have slain countless battle each other to hone there skills" she says as she points at him "A NEWBIE LIKE YOU SHOULDN'T TAKE THE ARENA TOO LIGHTLY!" She said as her intimidation pushes Ashura a step back

"What..." Then saber starts to stomp in irritation as Yasha holds her arm back as he signals Ashura to hurry as he nods

"Okay look I respect your rules and sorry if I offended you but even after hearing this I still would like to attempt this you know...to be strong like you?..." he said in a sensitive tone while Haru said "I agree with him, I trained in the art of swordsmanship and want to build up my powers"

"Grrr What's it take to join in this forsaken place already" Saber grumbled while Seria looks at them "Your serious aren't you...more like seriously stupid I'd say..."

"WHAT?!" Saber yells with sharp teeth as Yasha attemps to hold her back comically as he feels like he can't hold her arms back...well he can but he doesn't want to...

Seria huffs "Whatever. Have a go at it, then you'll see how weak you are."

"I AIN'T NO WEAKLING!" Saber barked

She ignores her and looks to Ashura before walking away "And incase you didn't know the use of items is forbidden here." Then she looks at the blond saber whos foaming at anger "Though its not like it would matter to as someone as obviously incompetent as you..." She said as as a piece of advice while he replies "I'll keep that in mind"

Suprised at Ashuras demeanor, Seria cools down "well break a leg!" And walks away

After a few minutes from vision range Yasha finally lets go as Saber elbows him hard in the stomach "Ow"

"Uggh! She's so frustrating" Saber complained "Nevermind that now Saber" Ashura spoke to to tempered blond "We can prove her wrong as we participate in the arena but right now we spent enough tine for our break" he says as he opens the passage to the magic door they went through "We can return after we do our errands" he jumps into the doorway

"He's right " Haru comments "Think about it, after the gods are defeated we've got all the time in the world" he jumps in also as Yasha nods and jumps

Saber just stomps on the ground hard leavinga crack and huffs "This better end quickly" she walks into the doorway as well

* * *

Back into the icy lands they went to a nearby shop and brought winter cloaks to continue their quest, except Saber who is wearing her full body armor again

On there way they see Titith again who looks to be what Saber quotes Freezing her *beep* off in the frozen tundra "...Brr...Brr!" The goddess was shaken

"Heh never in my life would I see adeity shiver in my presence" Saber smirked and they hear her sneeze *ACHOO!*

She rubs her nose as she pops out a hankerchef"...Oh my It's Freezing" she whined a bit to herself but she later spots Ashura's group "Hey! How dare you make a girl wait in such a cold place!" She shouted at Ashura's group

Saber yawns while Ashura's group look away sweating and in embarrassment because they were unaware that she was waiting for them again as she shivers again "Brr...it's too cold!"

Sissel looks at her (She should have brought warm clothing...)

But after sneezing she explains again "So, to get to the Tower of Mistral you'll need to cross Egor Snowfield and go through the forest..." she rubs her nose "Then Head through the marsh, then through the ruins..."

"It's far enough just imaging it, and that's before you even consider how extreme the weather can be!" She points to the far ends of the snowfield "Anyway you've still got a long way to the tower" she then looks worried "Be careful though, enemies get stronger the closer you get to it."

So she gives them some advice "If you encounter an enemy you can't defeat, it might be a good idea to return to the previous dungeon and train a bit" and points up her finger at Ashura " yeah, it's also about time you start managing your squad with their elements in mind" (she must be talking about the summonings like Vargas) Sissel thought as she spoke again "Most of the enemies in the cave were fire elementals so a squad of water elements units would have given you a huge advantage!"

The group sweatdropped together (could she have said that last time...) they thought with blank faces but she doesn't notice "This time we're in a snowy field. I think we'll be seeing a lot of water elementals around."

"So characters like Vargas aren't useful right now" Ashura mumbled and Titith speaks again "So...pop quiz! Which element is strong against water?"

Ashura starts to remembers her mini tutorial back on her first day then recalls "It's thunder right?" As she smiles at his answer "Yeah, that's right! It seems you've been studying. Yup thunder beats water." But sits back down and says her last piece of advice " On the other hand, fire element units would be at a disadvantage against enemies from the Snowfield so be careful. The she ferls a cold breeze "...Brr...Brr!"*ACHOO!*

"Geez, I can't take this anymore. I'm going home!" She gets up and tries warming herself but she suddenly recalls something "...Ah, I almost forgot." She said suprisingly "It seems that a knight summoned by Maxwell has been creating choas somewhere near the Snowfield" which suprises them

The fallen god already made his move?" Haru said suprised While she nods "He seems to be quite strong. Take care!" She said as she goes home

"An enemy of the Fallen gods already in our path?...We must hurry" Yasha commented and they nodded "Finally I've been needing to pummel someone after being insulted by that red knight!" Saber says as the hurry

As the ran, some mermen creatures jumped from the snow so they charge

"There mine!" Saber said and swung her sword slahing 5 in one strike and runs after another one. The rest follow as Yasha reflects the mermens tridents as Haru uses his blade to knock over a couple with his blade, he then sees a pirate verica charging so Haru ignores it and clashes blade with him. Haru dodges the slow slashes with ease and hits the legs and slashing the pirate fading away.

Soon mini squirty monsters appeared with more mermen making Ashura take out his blade (I could my earth ability, I hope it works) he punches the air...but little happens " Seriously, was it only temporary!" He stomps which unconsciously forces a pillar under the monster sending them flying. Ashura looks at the monsters in the sky "Nevermind" and runs to help haru slice some mermen

After a few monster came out, they were close to the center of the snowfield. Saber repeatedly stabs the same monsters on the ground before making them fade away and lookes to Haru "Hey whens the freakin knight already?"

Her question was answered when a lance shot down and a blue knight jumped down, and picks up the spear.

Ashura looks in the unit guide and sees a new slot, "A water type by the name of Zephu"

The knight prepares to fight, while Saber smirks "I dare ya" which makes zephu charge while Saber runs toward him causing a clash which hurt Sissels ears a bit(she's loud)

"No one interfere" Saber insisted

She jumps and steps on the lance and kicks him onto a snowy rock which shattered it. But the knight recovers and runs toward it. And he grabs it but Saber was already behind him and kicks him on the side of his head sohard that it knocks him over cracking the helmet rolling the body away and she jumps and slams her giant blade down. Defeating it as the knight fades away Leaving a rainbow colored gem again.

Ashura picks it up "nice, thanks for the new gem saber" and looks to her still on her knees "Saber?"

She looks to be grunting holding her head in slight pain "You alight?" Haru worried

She looks at them and stands up " I'm always righteous! I just had a some discomfort"

"Why did he hit you in the head?" Ashura questioned

"Of course not did you see him hit me?" She looked at him with a raised eyebrow "The armor he wore reminded me of my past... and *ugh!*

Yasha strokes his chin "she's receiving memory back lashes...intriguing for simple memories to cause some pain to a warrior like her"

Ashura and Haru look at him "Seriously?" the silver haired boy questioned

As they discussed, Saber whispers for no one to hear but Sissel to..."Camelot"

* * *

At Grays study area with her mentor, She was reading through the ancient texts her teacher had left during his many crusades in the clock tower and grail wars

"No wonders she resembles me so" she flips some pages in the camelot faction tomes...she's one of my ancestors"

"But from what you told me, I can say for certain that she's no king arthur" her mentor said "So that leaves one conclusion "She's the knight of betrayal"

Gray looks intrigued "Mordred is back from the dead? Imagine that..." she puts her hand on her chin "But why? And with my brother and two warriors?"

"I'm still not sure yet" the mentor mentions "There's no grail so it's unlikely there here for war" he stand up and looks at the window "Maybe there's something important that we need to look." He said with worry

* * *

Meanwhile in a hidden location,

A mysterious female with silver hair is sitting on a crystal throne. Surrounded by ancient rubble damaged ruins.

But the moment she sense a familiar presence she opens her eyes and the area around her starts to repair itself

"Once again I have arrising...to conquer and seek vengence against those who forsaken me" she says and an omniusaura surrounds her meaning she's not here to make friends

She breathes for a mere moment smirks "I smell me..." and laugh maniacally


End file.
